Minato Namikaze
by Tobee
Summary: Twelve years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their village. One shinobi faced the Kyuubi in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage. Time!Travel Self!Insert Reincarnated/Reborn
1. Chapter 1

"WAAAAAAH"

I'm not going to bore you with the details of my birth, but here's the basic information:

First, I woke up as an infant in some run-down hospital in the arms of some blondes.

Then I heard: "Oi! We're in the middle of war so let's drop this baby off at some orphanage and continue fighting!"

So I was dropped off.

And there you have it.

Based on that, I probably didn't get breastfed by my own mom, and this may have been why I grew up to be smaller than the other boys my age.

* * *

><p>~1 year later~<p>

* * *

><p>I walked.<p>

* * *

><p>~3 years old~<p>

* * *

><p>I figured it out! I'm in the Narutoverse! And my name is Minato! That's what the old ladies call me.<p>

But wait, I need to make sure!

So I scrambled off my crib (there weren't any bars, it was just a low bed that looks like a crib,) and scooted (my legs were too slow when I walked and I'm not going to embarrass myself by crawling on all fours, so I scooted) past the hundreds of rows of beds of other wailing orphans.

I reached the door and sat at the side. Some nurse opened the door and I scooted out past her feet.

She must have been an old nurse because she didn't notice. Or she was just neglectful because it was wartime and she didn't get paid enough. Either way, I got free.

Grabbing the floor tiles, I scooted myself into the nursery library, and grabbed a book to read. Then I facepalmed with my chubby little hand. I didn't know how to read Japanese!

So my eyes darted around the room and I found some language book lying about!

I scooted over and grabbed it and started "learning."

For some reason, this brain was pretty smart. Like, I could stuff everything into my long-term memory within first try! And retrieve it easily! I'm so lucky!

Coupled with the fact that I knew what I was doing, I figured I'd completely _master _the language no later than a few years.

There were a lot of words to memorize.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twelve years ago, a Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly appeared. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores. The ninja rose up to defend their villages._

_**"**Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage."_

_**"**It is getting closer, don't let it get near the village."_

_One shinobi faced the Nine-Tailed Fox in mortal combat. He sacrificed his life to capture the beast and seal it in a human body. This ninja was known as the Fourth Hokage._

* * *

><p>That will be me in the future. Amazing, right?! But a few changes.<p>

I'm not going to "sacrifice myself" and die.

And the Nine Tailed Fox won't "suddenly appear."

Because I know what happens. I'll make sure that doesn't happen, even if I have to drill into Kakashi the meaning of teamwork from the start and stick with Obito like a pedo...MOVING ON!

They're not born yet. I'm 4 years old. I still have a lot to focus on.

I stood up unsteadily and jogged over to a nurse who was handing out meals. In an hour or two, old ladies and men would come in and recruit kids into their family. Infertile people, people wanting a sibling or playmate for their own child, people wanting to raise a ninja, all types.

I didn't care. I wobbled over to the nurse, got my bottle of milk and loaf of sweet bread, and sipped. She was about to move on but I grabbed her hand.

"Mama, what's my name?"

"Minato Namikaze," The woman sighed in annoyance.

I smiled. "Teach me to write later?" Even though I didn't need it.

* * *

><p>..I was wrong. I did need someone to teach me. The way I've been writing the strokes of the kanji was all wrong! I was supposed to start from top to bottom and left to right for most characters. My kanji wasn't following a pattern. For example, to draw a square, I had to draw the left line from top to bottom, then draw the top and right line from left to right and top to bottom, and then finally draw the bottom line from the left to right.<p>

But now I know.

I nodded thanks to the woman and ran off to play in the playground with the other kids.

Some kid pushed me off the swing so I punched him. I then realized it was just a girl who looked like a boy, and then the girl with the boy voice yelled at me for hitting a girl and cried.

I got ganged up on by ten other 4 to 8 year olds. They were chanting: BULLY! BULLY! BULLY! BULLY! BULLY! BULLY! BULLY! BULLY!

Then they beat me up and I went back inside the orphanage bruised.

As I sat in the nurse's office, I couldn't help but admire how she moved a green glow over my skin by her hands. I instantly felt my cells undergoing mitosis and speed up the recovery process. But after the bleeding stopped, the nurse stopped and pulled out some bandages, taping them over the wounds on my face and arms and torso. I pouted.

"How'd you do that?"

The nurse smiled, and ruffled my hair. "It's chakra," she said softly.

"How do you get chakra?" I asked in very simple terms.

She laughed. "You meditate, find your inner fire. It's around the area of your stomach, not physically, but mentally. Four year olds aren't old enough to do this yet, they're at a hyperactive age where they explore the world and play. Wait until you're older."

I fixed my wild hair and hopped off the old bed. "Okay."

...

That night, I found my chakra.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't have any friends.

I don't know why. I'm 5 years old and aren't kids this age supposed to be playful and sociable?

I know how to treat children, I even babysat a few toddlers in my past life. So why?!

I sat on the swing by myself and watched the other orphans play games in the park. They were all intent on ignoring me.

Maybe because I punched a girl yesterday.

I huffed. Fine, if they don't want to play with me, I'll play by myself.

I hopped off the swing and walked over to a tree. _Okay, so how to do this. _What did Kakashi say? "Send the right amount of chakra to your feet."

I snorted at the irony of "learning" from my future student before he's born, and felt my inner energy. It was instinctual, and intentional at the same time, like a paradox.

A warm flow of liquid coalesced into the soles of my feet as I began to walk up a tree. I was so focused on my chakra control that only when I made it to a branch did I notice I was too far up. I panicked and that was a bad idea, losing my cool made me lose my control which exploded the chakra off my feet, and I _flipped_ backwards.

It all happened really fast, I instantly pushed a large amount of chakra to my feet and hands and body in hopes to reduce the damage- and I landed a handstand before plopping my butt to the floor.

I'm alive!

I sighed, relieved, until I noticed I've gathered a crowd.

Jumping up, my cerulean eyes darted around, counting at least twenty or thirty- a mob of people, adults, children, even that nurse who healed me yesterday.

How did they get here so fast?

Then my attention landed on someone, a woman who stood out against the crowd. Purple eyeliner, translucent skin, golden eyes, long hair, a slender jawline. She looked strong, her jounin vest concealing petite breasts. At that moment, the crowd and swing and trees were gone and she was the only one there, towering over me, our roles reversed. I didn't like it, wishing I was older, how behind I was.

I blurted out, "How old are you?"

I should have remembered. I didn't.

Her greened eyes rose up, in surprise, and then blatant amusement. A sick smile twisted itself into her face and her tongue flicked out, licking her lips.

"Twenty~one."

The illusion shattered. There was no mistaking that voice, androgynous but definitely male. I learned not to judge by appearances but no one said I couldn't judge by voice. Shocked at my mistake, I didn't notice when he leaked out a large amount of killing intent to "test me," well, I did notice, it was hard to ignore an invasive hostile but harmless aura entering my stomach, but my mental self-scolding was stronger, berating myself in shame at how I could mistake him of all people for some elegant woman passing by. I remembered he took over bodies and performed human experiments and was repulsed more of myself than of him, and my sucky memory when I could recall other things correctly. I just forgot about-

"You're..._interesting_."_ He_ said silkily, killing intent still leaking out despite his widening smile. "Little boys would cower away...But you controlled your chakra..._tolerated_ my aura...and I've been looking for an excuse to waste less time in the war and more valuable time..._researching_."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I spun and run.

Before I got three steps in, a snake coiled around me and dragged me back. I twitched at the cold leather feel squeezing me before a slender hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and held me up.

"I'm adopting you,_ Minato Namikaze_."

_This wasn't supposed to happen! How the hell could I screw things up so badly?_

"You're the student of Hokage-sama, so you won't have to fill any forms. Please sign here."

"My snake can do that. Consider him my pen." Orochimaru's other hand reached into his pants and pulled out a snake. I stared, horrified at the absurdity as he dropped the snake into the nurse's clipboard and slung me over his back.

He body flickered, and my only comfort was that I'd better get used to traveling at this speed.

When he finally set me aground, I took in the sight of a normal civilian house, complete with a dining table and kitchen and bedroom. Then Orochimaru opened the closet and gestured me to go down the set of stairs.

He hissed. "From now on, _Minato-kun_, you will call me 'father,' and assist me in my _experiments_. I've always wanted an apprentice with _potential._"

I'm only five! I wanted to shout at him, planning a possible escape. Nah, he was staring at me for any suspicious moves. Survival instinct wins. Hopefully I don't get on his bad side too soon. I hopped down the stairs.

After entering the dark underground laboratory, I saw shelves upon shelves full of scrolls and knowledge and halls and more rooms. There were no human experiments like I thought.

Orochimaru took my hand, and I had to reach up to keep with his grip. He pulled me into one of his libraries and sat himself onto an armchair, lighting a fire lamp. Undoing a seal, he pulled out a scroll, and set me onto his lap. I shuddered, wondering if there were more snakes.

Orochimaru held the scroll on front of me and unraveled it, eyes skimming over the contents.

I wiggled on his lap, regretting that both his arms were blocking my sides, and looked at the scroll he was reading. "Uh, I can't read," I lied.

He chuckled sickeningly. "I didn't expect you to...Even on the 1% chance that you can, you won't be able to decipher this. Just value this _bonding_ time with your new father, we'll be here for a few hours." he huskily explained.

That made me feel like an idiot, I was supposed to-sit still for hours?! With something I can't read?! On his lap?! Luckily I had a past life or if some other poor 5-year old was put into this situation, he probably wouldn't have survived. Would have cried and end up as a test subject. What if this had happened before?

I stared at the scroll, and bit my tongue hard enough to stifle a gasp.

Instructions for _Edo Tensei_.


	4. Chapter 4

闪

* * *

><p>I think I can do the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. Maybe. Oh, who am I kidding, I couldn't understand half the instructions and weird sealing inscriptions, much less <em>remember<em> them.

Also, I _hate_ Orochimaru. More than ever.

I would have made double the progress in learning but he just had to chuckle at weird intervals and I had to sit through that hot toxic breath of his and the vibration of his body. I hated his laugh, and this tiny body.

Why'd Minato's body have to be such a tiny wimp?! Grow up already!

Further, he snuggled me like a doll. I was too scared to move away and sat still, but then his tongue came out and slicked over my yellow hair, soaking my clothes and neck and head. He wasn't even paying attention to me, just the scroll, which was a relief, but still creepy and annoying.

My only way to endure was to focus entirely on the scroll and not Orochimaru's weirdness. I was scared that he was a pedophile but I doubted it. He lost his parents at a young age and goes insane shortly after, so it was more likely that he didn't know how to raise kids and thought this was how parents should act, treat children with hugs and affection. Yeah. Must be it.

Still didn't reassure me, though. I had enough! No, wait, this is an important technique. I might not get another chance. Orochimaru's only willing to read this in front of me because he's certain I'm a useless amusement toddler to him, too young to understand any of it, when I get older and enter the Academy, he won't show it to me ever again.

I focused on the contents of the scroll, exploiting Minato's superior memory. There was a reason he was a once-in-a-generation genius, to my absolute relief.

I didn't get everything, but you never know.

* * *

><p>Hours past and my stomach growled. I thought to ignore it, but looked up at Orochimaru's face instead. He seemed amused.<p>

Orochimaru said, "Well, then, my _son_. Let's get you something to eat." Orochimaru reached into his boxers (_Again?)_ and pulled out a snake. I almost screamed like a girl, but simply stared at it. Better get used to them.

"You will eat this raw and alive. I've done enough experiments to fill it with nutrition and it will build your...immunity."

I tentatively took the snake, and it wiggled in my hand, and I was scared it'd bite me. "Don't eat me," it hissed, and I dropped it and gasped.

"Minato-kun," Orochimaru semi-whispered, "If you don't eat that, you'll have nothing to fill your stomach with. I am not the best of cooks when it comes to taste, but I am a healthh expert."

_Tch, yeah right!_

"That's fine, dad," I ventured, keeping my voice as casual as possible. I knew his subordinates would later fear and respect him, refer to him as Orochimaru-sama only, and he viewed them as disposable. I didn't want to end up like that, though I was sure I would. Still, better lessen my chances, even if in vain, I'd at least die knowing I made no mistakes. "I'll eat it later," and for extra measure, I stuffed the snake in my pocket.

Orochimaru seemed shocked at my reaction, when he'd just told me I couldn't eat a normal dinner. Then, he smiled creepily.

"Uhh, I'm gonna go outside to play!"

He didn't try to stop me.

* * *

><p>闪<p>

* * *

><p>I took a breath of fresh air and walked by my old orphanage. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and hunched forward, unable to stand their happiness. I was glad for them that they were happy but how could<em> orphans<em> be happier than someone who has a parent?

My stomach growled and the snake wiggled. I sighed, a cloud of gloom leaking out from my chakra. I sure was emo.

Wait! I had an idea!

I passed by the Konoha streets and entered the civilian district. Entering a pet shop, I offered the snake to the cashier. "Hey, how much for this?"

The cashier was a buff man who took the offered snake and examined it with a magnifying glass. "Hmmm...I've never seen this breed." He smelled it, and took an experimental lick. I cringed.

"Fascinating. It would make a good pet for children, as it doesn't bite, and isn't toxic...In fact, it might even be good for eating. Please return if you have more of those," He leaned over the counter eagerly, his hot breath blowing into my face. _Why does everyone keep doing that?_ "Hold out your hands."

I did, and on them he placed a bag of coins. My eyes widened, I must have had a thing for luck! Maybe Naruto inherited the same thing? Heheheh.

I searched around some more and found- OHMYGOD. Ichiraku ramen! Grand opening! I practically zoomed over there and leaped onto the stool, slamming my hands over the counter and jutting my head inside to look at the chef's cooking materials. It looked just like in canon! Almost.

A teenager came up and pushed my forehead back, saying, "What would you like to order?"

"Ramen!"

"Miso?"

"Uh, yeah! Please put some vegetables and fruit too!" I drooled.

He laughed, and added extra. Must've sensed my hunger.

I dug in.

* * *

><p>闪<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't want to go home. But where else could I go? Besides, he'd come looking for me, and I feared punishment. Shuddering, I walked home, dragging my footsteps.<p>

When I stopped upon the front pouch, the night was black and the door automatically opened, the living room light glowing like the sun against Orochimaru's back, giving him a divine impression, something untouchable, legendary.

I spat onto the floor and walked inside.

He smiled, shutting the door behind us.

I never pictured Orochimaru as a father, he was weird, but he was growing on me. This was bad.

When he defects Konoha, I wasn't going to follow him. Naruto needed to exist.

I wondered if canon Minato had the same experience.

...There was no point in wondering that. He could have, he couldn't have, or Kishimoto never considered it, it wasn't real like now. The manga was just a story guide for my current life.

Orochimaru opened the door to my room. It was somewhere in the basement, and there were no lights, except a lamp at the bedside and

Thank god he didn't tell me to sleep with him. I wouldn't put it past him after this act.

"Minato-kun, I'm signing you up for the Academy. Kuhhuhuhu. Do not disappoint me."

"When do I graduate?" I'd give up half my lifespan for Team Jiraiya.

"The war hasn't progressed...A shame, really. I might have to look for test subjects locally.~ But in five years, if you don't graduate early.."

I counted my fingers. Until age 10. I held back a sigh. I had a long time with Orochimaru.

"You'll enter next week. I will personally_ ensure_ you don't fall behind the lessons, that is the role of a father."

I gulped. A_ very_ long time.

I'd go crazy if I don't meet someone normal soon, preferably Kushina! I had a feeling I'd be shy around anyone but her. Maybe because she was my future wife.

I nodded, entered the room, and crawled under the covers. "Thanks, dad."

I heard an evil laugh, and the door slammed shut, leaving me alone in the dark.

Just in case, I snuck out of my bed and tried the door handle. It wasn't locked, so I returned to my bed and forced myself asleep with a chakra trick involving slowly down my chakra. Chakra was controlled easily by handseals, but it could still be shifted slightly without seals. I guess this was how Hashirama was said to heal without seals.

I drifted off. _Orochimaru wasn't evil yet. I still had time._

* * *

><p><em>闪<em>


	5. Chapter 5

耶稣

* * *

><p>"It stinks," I complained. Orochimaru had me stand behind him as he injected a needle into a human corpse.<p>

_"No worries," he had said, "It's an enemy shinobi, already dead. I would most certainly never experiment on live test subjects, after all, huhuhhuhu."_

I pinched my nose and breathed through my mouth. The stench was sickening. Then, the corpse convulsed, sat up, turned its head towards me and stared with wide eyes, before falling dead.

I was chilled to the bone, my eyes wide and my mouth agape. Orochimaru had the same expression on his face, but for different reasons.

"Yesss...My first step towards immortality has begun...Kuhuhuhuh."

I crossed my arms. Orochimaru was the only person I interacted, the ramen stand teenager who I learned was named Teuchi had no interest in 5-year-olds, so it wasn't my fault I was so...familiar with him.

There was simply no one else.

Thus, I did not jolt out the door, but handed him another toxin he wanted to inject into the corpse. It was a dead body, so there was nothing wrong with he was doing. _Nothing at all_.

I forced myself to swallow, and watch.

* * *

><p>耶稣<p>

* * *

><p>It had continued for days, until I had enough! "Father, can I please go read in the library? I'm not learning anything from watching you play with someone's corpse, I don't even understand what you're trying to discover. I have no basic foreknowledge to know how chakra or anatomy works, or why you're poking here and not there."<p>

Orochimaru didn't look up from his experiment, "Then assk questionss, Minato-kuun. That isss a scientist's role."

I shook my head. "I can't distract you." _Besides, you probably suck as a sensei. Maybe you'll make me a test subject if I don't understand something on first try. _

"Fine, go. End of the right hall, four doors to the left, enter it and there's a second basement." He chuckled. "Tobirama Senju was a fine inventor, an inspiration of many of my techniques. Do have fun~"

I ran for my life.

* * *

><p>耶稣<p>

* * *

><p>I knew what technique I needed to survive. The same Flying Thunder God Jutsu.<p>

The escape technique.

Just before a death blow, or a super explosion, I could teleport back home! Or if "dad" suddenly goes insane and tries to take my body.

So I gathered everything I could involving fuuinjutsu and began to study.

Then, I pulled out the snake from my pocket that Orochimaru had given me today.

"If you don't teach me everything you know about reverse summoning, I'll eat you."

* * *

><p>耶稣<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Tobirama Senju was a genius.

He should have been a college professor.

His technique wasn't written down in a scroll, but his notes were everywhere, and he must have been a careless man since Orochimaru has almost everything.

These were wormhole physics, backed with chakra theory! Luckily I had some education from my past life or I wouldn't have known what I was holding, much less decipher it!

...

..

The snake helped.

A bit.

I finished scribbling the detection tags with my pen. That was the extent of it, spying, infiltration. I have the time-space theory down, but not the chakra control or amount. It's not a good idea to risk trapping myself in the wrong dimension or black hole or something that would tear me into shreds.

I sealed them among my other notes inside a storage scroll and stuffed it under my bed.

Then, I breathed a sigh of relief. This project took me the better part of the month and not once had Orochimaru imposed his parental techniques on me. He was probably too immersed in his experiments to care about me anymore.

Wait.

No.

I can't allow that. If Orochimaru loses his only connection to reality (me), who knows where his mental state might end up!

I knew.

He'd grow obsessed with forbidden science, sacrifice human upon human until he gets caught and executed or banished. Then, he'd take away Sasuke's future, Naruto's friend, and Sakura's ...

And Sarutobi's too!

_Not on my watch._

Thus, I went to check up on Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>I snuck through the halls, stealthily creeping on my toes until I reached his door. I slowly, gently pushed it open and peered inside Orochimaru's room.<p>

It must have been past midnight, and there was no one inside. I blinked.

Suddenly, a boney hand grabbed me by the back of my shirt and lifted me up to the air. I dangled and wiggled, panicking I'd fall through my shirt. _Why does he always keep doing that?_

With my heart was at my throat, I slowly tilted my head to look him in the eye.

He silently chuckled, as if contemplating turning me into a test subject or dropping me to the floor. "What are you doing sneaking around this late, Minato-kuun?"

I swallowed, stopped squiriming, and looked him in the eye. _Follow the plan, the plan_! "I- I was looking for you." At his bemused expression, I explained. "You're my dad,"

"So you wish to spend time with me?" He hissed out, and I forced myself to nod. His tongue stroked across his lip, and after some eternally slow seconds, he placed me over his shoulders, my feet on either side of his head. Instinctly, I grabbed onto his head, (his hair felt oily but silky at the same time.) He walked down the hall, and I could only press my small weight close to him.

I cringed as his hand reached for my feet.

"I don't have time for you anymore, Minato-kun, but we can share bathtimes."

I suddenly choked, shocked by his 'suggestion.'

"You're just a child, are you cleaning yourself properly?" He chuckled evilly and took me into the bathroom, which was just a giant onsen, unhygienic indoor hotsprings.

Then we...

I'm not going to describe this part, but he acted the role of the father and taught me the way to wash myself (unnecessarily.)

I dried myself with a face-washing towel. I watched him do the same with a larger towel and slide in his tinted robe. I pulled on purple sweatpants and tied a rope-belt around, before following him to my room. I crawled into bed and he carelessly draped the blanket over me.

"Tomorrow's the entrance ceremony to the Academy," he told me.

My stomach fluttered. I wonder if Kushina's there.

"We might run into some..._friends_ of mine."

The last thing I heard was his hard laugh before he slammed the door shut.

I curled up. Did he mean the Sannin?

I guess I'll find out...tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

蛇

* * *

><p>Orochimaru towered over me, and when we held hands, I had to reach up. And then I had to worry about my hand slipping off his, because his was all boney and cold, and dry. Regular hands were supposed to be hot, sweaty, and sticky.<p>

Oh well.

It was dawn, the air was cold, cloudy, and we were alone when we walked outside.

I almost shivered but simply pressed close to his side for warmth. Although I was warmer than him, so I suppose I was the one sharing my body heat.

He peered down at me and chuckled.

We passed by a few stores and turned a few street corners before he stopped at a training field, grass and space and everything.

Leaning against a tree, Orochimaru looked content with just watching the motionless clouds, so I sat beneath his feet and thought about life.

"Minato-kun," he enunciated, and I tilted my head back to watch him. "What have you been doing?" He didn't bother to specify, I knew what he meant. He never checked what I've been up to during my disappearances, and again, there was that expression that my answer would make-or-break my life.

I swallowed. "I was working on a new jutsu."

...

...

.."KUKUKUHUHUHUHUHUHKU!" Orochimaru had burst out laughing, so loud and so suddenly that I jerked into his feet. His balance was lost, but he made it up by sitting himself across from me on the grass. I scooted back to press my back to the tree and stare at him.

He wasn't laughing anymore, but that creepy smile of his remained. At least it wasn't a frown.

"Minato-kun, you're taking after your father," he said silkily.

_Sure._

"There are limitless possibilities of jutsu, they can achieve grand things. Immortality, time travel, reincarnation..."

I swallowed, my heartbeat speeding up against my will. "Oh," I squeaked out, terrified he'd discover out my secret.

He must have noticed, I could see the corners of his lips tilt down into a frown.

"No! I mean-" I harrowed for words, "I want that, it's so impossible that it's scary, I'm trembling with excitement." _That was Sasuke's line_. I felt all jittery.

"I see," he drawled. His eyes seemed to glint as the sun started rising at a trackable speed. His smile returned. "That's my boy..."

* * *

><p>蛇<p>

* * *

><p>"Honestly, so that's what you've been doing," Tsunade held her fingers to her forehead and her other hand to her elbow, shaking her head in exasperation. "You've been missing out on missions for the past month, during wartime nonetheless! Do you have any idea how much the side has tipped against our favor because of your absence?" Her hands flew to grab my father's robe, but he placed his hands onto hers and she gasped, releasing him. <em>He has ice-cold hands.<em> Fumbling for words, she mumbled out, "Hire a babysitter."

Orochimaru chuckled. "Now that wouldn't be fair to my son, hmm?"

"Your son?!" Jiraiya's eyes almost burst. "You banged a woman before me?!" He was suddenly crouching in front of me, gawking me skeptically. "He doesn't look like your son."

I tightened by grip on Orochimaru, and that seemed to make Jiraiya grin, "Yup, that's your son alright!"

"Today's his entrance ceremony at the Academy," Orochimaru informed his teammates while lifting me up. "I do hope Sarutobi-sensei understands why I am _on leave_. Jiraiya, Tsunade, come with me to convince Sensei that I'm not retiring as a shinobi, just merely taking a break," he held me towards Tsunade. "For my son here."

Tsunade looked at me skeptically and I impulsively grinned. That won her over and she took me, placing me on her hip against her bosom. I cuddled and she laughed loudly. "Alright, I'll talk to Grandfather's student for you," she smirked, "In return you must show me the medical research notes you've been working on."

At Orochimaru's raised eyebrow, she clicked her tongue, "Oh don't try to hide it from me. I _know_ what you're up to."

Jiraiya caught on, "Ho! You can't be using _all_ your time on childcare! Hell, you adopted him as an excuse!"

_ Shit. They figured it out._

Orochimaru neither confirmed nor denied it. Instead, he said, "the war seems to be worsening by the days. It's peculiar for all three of us to be in the village at the same time. Normally, there's only one of us in Konoha while the other two are shipped off to war." Orochimaru smiled, "Sarutobi-sensei is sure to send me out again, rotating each of us around in his pathetic attempt to keep us from exhaustion."

"So you want one of us to babysit your kid whenever we're available?" Tsunade looked flabbergasted. "That's going to keep him from sending all three of us off to battle! We're a team!"

Jiraiya looked thoughtful. "That's not a bad idea. It would be a devastating blow if all three of us were taken out," he looked at Tsunade with care, "As long as one of us survive..." Jiraiya chuckled and rubbed his head. "We preach teamwork but we work best separately. Hell, even our summons fight each other for space more than they fight enemies!"

"I just want what's best for little Minato-kun," Orochimaru said.

That bought them over, their Wills of Fire burning.

Tsunade rocked me a bit before handing me to Jiraiya, who placed me over his shoulders. I was starting to grow peeved from being passed around like a doll.

"We won't abandon our next generation for some selfish technicalities," Tsunade resolved. "Right, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya grinned, "you're the mother, I'm the father,"

Tsunade blushed and punched his nose, "Idiot! It's Orochimaru's kid!"

I grabbed onto his white mane in an attempt to keep from falling, but I ended up hanging by his chakra-soaked hair. He was trying to keep his hair intact by chakra and I couldn't blame him.

Orochimaru plucked me off and smiled. "We can talk to Sensei after Minato-kun's entrance ceremony,"

Tsunade looked nostalgic. "Brings back memories...Let's go, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya picked up his bag. "Say, how about after this we go on a date?"

She huffed. "Only if it's the three of us."

He pouted.

* * *

><p>蛇<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

学校

* * *

><p>We were at the Shinobi Academy Entrance Ceremony.<p>

The Hokage was droning on and on..."We are currently in war...and the Academy will make heroes out of you...The Will of Fire-"

I tuned him out and looked around the neat rows of students I was surrounded by. I recognized Inoichi, Shikaku, and Choza in chibi versions just like me. Shikaku and Inoichi were sleep-standing, and Choza was eating ricecakes. Tsume and Shibi were somewhere behind me.

I couldn't find Kushina.

I frowned.

The audience started clapping and cheering, and the crowd dispersed.

I scurried towards the Hokage; Orochimaru was talking to him.

Walking up behind him, I grabbed ahold of a piece of his cloth, just so I wouldn't lose him if I diverted my gaze.

Sarutobi Hiruzen chuckled down at me. "So this is Minato-kun, eh?" He looked at Orochimaru with pride in his eyes. "I was worried you were making the wrong decisions in life, but you are my student after all."

Orochimaru smiled. "Yess, Sensei."

* * *

><p>学校<p>

* * *

><p>I was sitting far from the window, in the middle row beside the wall. This was an average spot, I guess.<p>

I propped my chin on my palm and listened to the teacher. He was rushing, trying to cover five different topics in one class period. His hair was disheveled and he didn't have time to state his name. As soon as we all sat down, he started lecturing at full speed and didn't stop. The speed at which he was writing on the chalkboard must have been augmented by chakra.

A lot of the students didn't have time to take notes. Half of them weren't following.

The teacher paused in his lesson, and swept his gaze over my classmates, easily skipping over me and staring straight at Fugaku Uchiha.

"Good use of your Sharingan, Fugaku," Sensei said. "Everyone, make use of your clan techniques, or whatever skills you have. We are at war, and have yet to reach the peak. All of you will be graduating early. If you fail to retain the important information I teach you, you will be the first to die on the battlefield."

No one said anything, but only took faster notes. Shibi pulled out his bugs.

I gulped, wondering what I did have.

Seals?

I skimmed over the information he scrawled on the board. Seals, Jutsu, Strategy.

My memory retained it, storing it to decipher later.

I decided that at this rate, if we went at it everyday, I'd burn out.

So, I propped my head down and took a nap.

I could've sworn I caught Shikaku staring at me.

* * *

><p>学校<p> 


End file.
